Situaciones,confucion y todo en una noche
by Lord Rasmussen
Summary: Naruto Fallese Despues De Descubri Un Nuevo Motivo Para Continuar Viviendo Pero Muchas Cosas Ocurriran Durante Las Noche En Que Se Desarrolla Nuestra Historia. Naru/Hina.


Sucesos de la noche.

El crepúsculo de la noche golpeaba la habitación junto al mas hiel y venenoso sentimiento acompañado de lagrimas incesantes que no eran otra cosa que las heridas rebozar en el corazón del joven naruto quien luego de a aquella batalla que asta el momento le había parecido la peor que había librado alguna ves en su vida puesto que su enemigo era realmente fuerte (pain). Luego de aquella fatídica tarde un sentimiento golpeo el corazón de aquellos aldeanos que por primera ves habían visto el poderío de los ninjas y aun que aterrorizados del despliego de poder que había demostrado el joven naruto después de regresar de su entrenamiento especial en la dimensión de las ranas, no faltaron las palabras de desprecio y las miradas nuevamente frías como las de el inicio del joven es decir de su niñez aquellas que eran mas frías que la tormenta mas fuerte sin el abrigo de un hogar….

Aldeanos.- maldito naruto uzumaki como te atreves, desgraciado por que no te apareciste antes, por que permitió que la aldea que tanto sudor nos costo crear allá sido destruida en solo instantes por que no te entregaste a aquel nija extraño, no maldito seas maldito maldito.- estas ultimas palabras eran pronunciadas a coro pero no eran directamente dichas al ojiazul puesto que este se encontraba en una muralla interminable de ninjas que no permitían el paso de los civiles.

En la triste ensena se encontraban Tsunade, Sakura, ino, hinata, kiba, shikamaru, y el resto de los integrantes de cada equipo rodeando en forma a de circulo de una fría e y impenetrable muralla de miradas al parecer sin sentimientos pero ello no era lo mas insoportable si no las cosas que esta van a punto de acontecer ninguno de los aldeanos ni de los ninjas hay congregados se imagino nunca…..

Esta es la narración de cada palabra dicha en esta fatídica ocasión.

Tsunade.- Naruto uzumaki que crees que as echo se te permitió ir a un entrenamiento especial con la condición de una ves terminado regresaras a la aldea pero no lo hiciste si no que decisidiste tomarte un descanso y por tu culpa la aldea yace en ruinas..- dijo la rubia con el seño fruncido y una expresión muy seria casi parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre el cuello del ojiazul para estrangularlo.

Naruto.- Abuela Tsunade pero es que mi entrenamiento fue muy duro y no podía regresar pues mi chakra en ese momento era muy débil. Dijo el ojiazul después de varios respiros de ahogado ya que jamás en su vida se había encontrado ante tan grabes acusaciones durante muchos años Naruto había sido un dolor de cabeza gracias a sus bromas de carácter pesado pero nunca el regaño fue tan severo.

Callaos pues lo que as cometido merece algo peor que la muerte misma por lo que serás desterrado de la aldea de la hoja. – dijo Tsunade,. E inmediatamente casi que en el mismo tiempo una lagrima callo del rostro de naruto y sus cabellos se erizaron, su silueta fue a parar al suelo del lugar, sus manos lentamente se movieron para cubrir su rostro puesto que esto era aun mas doloroso que todo aquello que había pasado no solo había perdido hacia tiempo atrás a su mejor amigo casi hermano Sasuke si no que a hora perdería su hogar y consigo sus anhelos, orgullo, honor, amistades, seres queridos y muchas cosas que el jamás pensó que algún día dejaran de ser zullas.

Algunas gotas corrieron através de sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas para luego mecerse en una danza frenética sobre su mentón y luego terminar en el suelo. Justo en esos instantes comenzó a llover y las gotas caían de la misma forma que lo hacían las lagrimas del ojiazul.

Naruto contesto en un susurro que solo los mas cercanos al joven escucharon. Sus palabras fueron las siguientes. – porque a mi que echo yo acaso si en mucho tiempo no me habían castigado de esta forma. – en su tristeza naruto consiguió un poco de solides que pronto se esfumo pero que le alcanzo para mirar a Tsunade y gritar, cosa que hizo escuchar a todos los presentes, esta vos ya no le pertenecía a Naruto puesto que en su interior su mente le hacia caer en cuenta de que ya no valía la pena seguir reteniendo todo su poder o mas bien el poder del kyuubi por lo tanto decidió en un veloz pero permanente momento de ira y odio por la aldea de la hoja romper el sello que claramente podía ver en su interior.

POR QUE SI YO E SACRIFICADO CADA DIA DE MI VIDA PARA HACERME MAS FUERTE CON EL DESEO DE PROTEGER A LA ALDEA, POR QUE SI YO E LUCHADO FIEL MENTE POR CONSEGUIR PROBARLE A LOS DEMAS QUE YO SOY CAPAS Y SOY UN HUMANO PERO HOY POR UN ERROR QUE NO COMETI AN DECIDIDO ENVIARME A LA OGERA.

Estas palabras pronunciadas con una vos gutural de gran potencia que fue escuchado a los alrededores de la aldea y que aterro fuertemente a todos los allí presente incluyendo a la imponente hokage y a los demás shinobis que la rodeaban.

En el rostro de los allí presentes se formo una expresión de temor que pocos instantes después se trasformo en una especie de pandemia que ataco sin ninguna misericordia a todo los aldeanos y demás personas que se encontraban allí.

Tsunade.- ¿pero que crees que estas haciendo acaso crees que enojándote cambiare mi decisión? – aun después de todo el chakra rojizo que despidió el joven ojiazul. la hokage no estaba dispuesta a retroceder puesto que ella debía ser la fuerza que inspirara a los demás a no retroceder jamás. – vamos pensases que temería al poder del kyuubi aun Haci tengamos que sacrificarnos todos lograremos detenerte y será peor para ti.

Dicho esto el joven naruto detuvo su eminente ataque y tranquilizo un poco su instinto.

Nuevamente Tsunade hablo lanzando un ultimátum sobre el joven Ojiazul

Tsunade.- tienes asta la madrugada para largarte de la aldea de la hoja o lanzare todo mi ejercito ninja sobre ti y no descansaran asta a verte eliminado.

Dicho esto la hokage desapareció dejando consigo una pequeña nube de humo que desapareció con el viento.

Las únicas que aun continuaron frente al joven ojiazul fueron Sakura, Hinata, e Ino quienes optaron por despedir al joven naruto cada una a su propia manera.

Sakura dando pocos pasos se coloco frente a naruto y de la forma mas fría posible le sujeto de cuello e obligándolo a quedar de frente, cara a cara.

Capullo a hora si que la as cagado de sobremanera, solo mira lo que te has ganado el odio de todos los aldeanos y de cada shinobi y kunoishi de la aldea de la hoja. – al notar que naruto no le miraba a los ojos ya que se encontraba en un estado tal de enajenación que solo podía sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura de improvisto le golpeo el rostro haciéndolo apenas reaccionar pero sin causarle dolor ¨no es que no le hubiera echo sin fuerza pues el golpe era bastante fuerte producido por la rabia que el joven le había causado¨ una ves que naruto volvió en si observo una lagrima caer del rostro de sakura y no pudo evitar preguntarle de la forma mas fría posible el por que de sus lagrimas.

Naruto.- Sakura ¿por que lloras acaso lo haces de felicidad y regocijo al saber que me marcho y nunca mas volveré a molestarte con mis insulsos comentarios o es que sientes algo por mi?...

Pronuncio estas palabras el joven ojiazul sin el mas mínimo sentimiento.

Al ver esto Ino intuyo que lo mejor era partir puesto que se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura y los de Hinata por lo cual dio algunos pasos acercándose a la hyuuga para pedirle que se despidiera por ella de Naruto. Y no siendo mas se marcho rápidamente.

En la escena trágica ya no solo había muerto un corazón si no que otros dos agonizaban al mismo tiempo por la misma razón.

Mientras hinata observa la escena y se sumerge en lo mas profundo de si misma buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarle a naruto sus sentimientos por el.

Sakura al mismo tiempo inhala un poco de aire para poder soltar una fuerte bomba pesada sobre la estropeada espalda del ojiazul. – y de un solo golpe y sin anestesiar antes la situación pronuncio las siguientes palabras completamente ruborizada y con sus mejillas coloradas. – yo me e enamorado de ti naruto, a sido después de la partida de Sasuke que me e dado cuenta de ello y e querido negarme a aceptarlo pero ya no puedo guardar este secreto, es una lastima que en estos momentos la rabia y el desprecio que siento de igual forma hacia ti sea mas grande y no me permita darte un besos de despedida; una lagrima bajo por las mejillas de la kunoyshi

y desapareció al instante dejando un naruto estupefacto pero a la ves mas decidido en el macabro pensamiento que le sumergía en un éxtasis de maldad que había estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo.

El placer que le causaba tan solo imaginarse las horribles imágenes en su mente volverse realidad fueron cortados fuertemente por la vos tímida, cariñosa y a la ves decidida de Hinata.

N-NA-Naruto-kun yo e eh ee. – pronto fue cortada por la vos de naruto quien no pudo negarse a escuchar a la joven hermosa que estaba frente a el. HI-Hinata-hime. Yo en verdad quiero escuchar tus palabras pues se que tu no tu no puedes odiarme no nononononononononon tu que eres muy importante para mi, tu as sido quien me a dado el animo que continuar en muchas veces que pensé desistir tu as estado hay para iluminar mi camino. – pronuncio estas palabras con mucho temor mas del que alguna ves había sentido pero aun no sabia el por que de esto. (la hora de la partida se acercaba).

No naruto como puedo adiarte a ti quien quiemmmm yoo esto es que yo te ee estado amando durante mucho tiempo pues tu as sido mi modelo a seguir quiero ser tulla naruto uzumaki me hace feliz el simple echo de estar cerca tullo es como millares de aves entonando una canción de cuna en los momentos mas extremos de mi vida, el estar con tigo es suficiente para mi aun Haci no este a tu lado yo yo te amo. – en la vos de hinata se entremezclaban muchas sensaciones todas resultaban placenteras para la joven kunoishi.

Naruto.- Hinata eso yo lo sospeche desde hace tiempo y la verdad es que yo creo empezar a sentir lo mismo por ti es por eso que de un momento acá e decidido llamarte princesa. – el corazón del joven ojiazul latía fuertemente y con cada palabra que pronunciaba se hacia mas grande la confianza que sentía.

Ambos jóvenes a ver que sus sentimientos eran exactamente lo mismo los invadió una sensación de jubilo que inundo el momento con la mas perfecta y genial fragancia que jamás había sido creada y la cual lleno la pequeña instancia radiada de árboles por doquier con su agradable aroma y casi que por instintos ambos dieron exactamente dos pasos hacia adelante quedando cara a cara con sus rostros rojos que eran golpeados por los primeros rallos de sol no se percataron que ya hacia tres horas se habían estado contemplando el uno a el otro ni tampoco que el sol había salido y consigo traído la obligación a Naruto de marcharse de la aldea.

Tras un lento acercamiento de los rostro sus labios por primera ves se rozaron pero no alcanzo a ser un verdadero beso pues el padre de Hinata es decir Hiashi golpeo a naruto haciéndole rodar unos pocos metros e impidiendo que masillara los labios de su hija.

Hisashi.- como te atreves a querer probar de los labios de mi hija, un traidor como tu jamás podrá estar cerca de una hyuuga.

Naruto observo la situación y recordó el echo de que había sido desterrado de la aldea y que hoy juste se cumplía el plazo que le dieron para despedirse.

Observo de forma penetrante a la joven Hinata quien dejo caer lagrimas desenfrenadas de su rostro t provenientes de lo mas profundo pronuncio estas palabras.

Nadie jamás podrá sepárame de Hinata en este momento me iré pero juro que regresare por ti mi amada hinata pues tu me as prometido que serás mía y yo me asegurare de hacer valer esa promesa aguarda por favor mi regreso.

Al terminar estas frase un gran golpe fue puesto sobre su pecho esto pertenecía al mismo Hisashi hyuuga quien no pudo soportar la insolencia del joven Uzumaki y le propino un golpe mortal en el corazón, el joven naruto se desvaneció en el suelo y pronuncio unas palabras a oídos de hinata quien se movilizo a gran velocidad lanzando a su mismo padre a volar varios metros consiguiendo con esto que el gran Hiashi hyuuga derribara con su cuerpo varios árboles lo cual lo dejo inconciente. ¨la verdad es que este golpe, Kyva con toda la intención de matar pero Hisashi gracias a su gran experiencia pudo esquivarle´ por supuesto hinata no pensó antes de actuar lo que hizo fue de puro impulso y las palabras que naruto pronuncio antes de morir en brazos de hinata fueron. – juro que si muero en este momento el la siguiente vida me asegurare de que jamás seamos separados. Y justo hay falleció.

Hinata quien en ese mismo momento no soporto ver morir a su amado saco con prontitud un kunai de su mochila se lo introdujo en su cuello. Kyba y chino quisieron ir a detener la hemorragia de su compañero pero fueron detenidos por Tsunade.

Quien dijo claramente.- si alguien se atreve a acercarse a aquellos jóvenes yo misma me encargare en asesinarlo pues ellos han optado morir juntos y Haci en la inmortalidad prolongar su amor eternamente.

Algunas kunoyshi la mayoría shunnins y jounnis rompieron en llanto y los shinobis presentes guardaron silencio en honor de las muertes que acababan de presenciar.

Y es muy seguro que ninguno de los allí presente imaginase lo que acontecería al anochecer luego de que se llevara a cabo e funeral. Algo que los conmovió aun mas fue que no pudieron separar sus manos pues al parecer se unieron en un laso muy poderoso y sus cadáveres fueron enterrados en una cripta doble.

A las pocas semanas un gennin paseaba cerca de la tumba de los enamorados. (Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata hyuuga), y se llevo una gran sorpresa puesto la tumba se hallaba abierta este no se atrevió a entrar para revisar y fue inmediatamente a la apenas reconstruida oficina del hokage para informarle lo aconstesido.

De camino a la tumba no pudieron evitar quedar pasmados los integrantes de la comitiva que había sido reunida por la propia Tsunade los integrantes del dichoso equipo no eran nada menos que Shino, Kyba, Sakura, Neji, y un ANBU medico.

Al llegar a la escena no fue el echo de que las tumbas se hallasen vacías si no mas bien que los resultados de los exámenes practicados arrojaran como resultado el echo de que las puertas de la cripta habían sido abiertas desde adentro y algo aun mas sospechoso tenían indicios de haber sido golpeadas por el mismo naruto ya que se hallaron tejidos vivos de parte de el ojiazul.


End file.
